Caveman's Christmas
Details The story begins with snow falling around Dr. Bernard Goodman's laboratory. Inside, Tony, Sarah, Getalong, Pterry and Flint are decorating the place in time for christmas. Flint doesn't understand why they are doing this, leading Tony to question why Flint is helping if he doesn't know why he is doing it in the first place. Sarah explains they are decorating for Christmas. Flint begins to ask questions on if decorations and christmas are tasty (thinking they are types of food), only for the twins to ignore him. When Pterry mentions Santa, Flint needs Santa explaining to him. This leads Flint to question on if Presents are tasty, which the others just confirm they are sarcastically, which only makes Flint excited. As the others are doing this, Dr. Barnard Goodman is flirting with Jillian Grey via computer screen, asking her if she'd spend Christmas with them. She says that she would like to meet Flint and the others at least once, when a alert comes in, causing her to cut the channel for the moment. When she returns moments later, a alter has been sent to the Time Bureau about the location of a Time Shifter. Jillian explains this new Time Shifter is called Elfin, he is a monster who can make toys and is fond of children. He was spotted in 17th century France. As Flint and the others leave for the new assignment, Dr. Bernard warns them not to take too long as everything is ready for their Christmas party. They head out for 1651, France. They arrive on 24th of December, 1651 in France. It doesn't take long to spot Elfin's powers at work, with kids bouncing on snow and statues moving. They begin their search for Elfin. A girl is praying in front of a statue of Mother Mary in the hope she herself will be reunited with her own mother. Behind her, Elfin is handing out gifts. When Flint sees Elfin, he mistakes him for Santa. The kids copy Flint's mistake and refer to Elfin as "Santa" also. Elfin hands Flint the sack of toys, to which Pterry explains that Flint is given the sack to hand out to the presents to the children. Flint selflessly refuses to give up the toys, meanwhile Elfin approaches the girl by the statue. Elfin hands the girl a stick, which he turns into a doll to cheer her up. He also turns a stone into a broach, some leaves into a toy rocking horse and a glove into a toy chicken. The girl asks Elfin is he is a messenger of God, to which the girl believes he is because of his powers. Elfin shakes his head. Meanwhile, Tony is holding onto Flint while Sarah hands out the toys. When the presents are gone, the kids run off and Flint is left empty handed. He chases Sarah around expressing his dismay. The girl asks Tony if he is also a messenger of God. Flint and Sarah bump into a church clergy, who identifies the girl as "Maria". Maria identifies the group as messengers of God, much to the others dismay, Maria asks Elfin if he can find her mother. At a church, the cleric explains in the region they live in, it is believed in winter the messenger of God will come and grant a wish of a child. He explains that 4 years ago, Maria's mother disappeared on Christmas Eve during the war. Maria was left to wait for her mother, who went to see if the town was safe to return to. Maria has been waiting every year by the statue on Christmas Eve for 4 years, Maria confirms at this point he mother will return as she promised she would. The Cleric explains he has been raising Maria as she lost the rest of her family already, the Cleric notes her mother is the only one she remembers. Maria's story makes Flint and Elfin cry. Sarah has the idea to go back in time to 4 years ago and see what happened. Ptery protests the plan as they came for Elfin, he stresses they cannot get involved as it will change history. Maria's plea gets through to Pterry and he says they better keep this a secret from the rest of the Time Police. Flint and the others arrive 4 years in the past, where the town is on fire and in the heat of a conflict. They find Maria by the statue with her mother and watch as her mother goes off to find a safe route to run in. They follow Maria's mother as she investigates the town. Elsewhere, artillery fire at the town. Suddenly a building hit in the artillery blast collapses next to her mother, the falling debris lands on her. Sarah wants to help, but Pterry stresses they cannot interfere. Others call for aid in freeing Maria's mother. Later, she awakens in a hospital run by nuns. She has no memory of anything that happened to her. The group finally understands why she didn't come back for Maria. The group return to bring Maria to her mother in her present time. Back in 1651, Dino and Mite have located Elfin. They fall through the chimney putting out the cleric's fire he was tending to and hurting themselves in the process. They nabbed Elfin and in the process nab Maria also. Flint and his group arrive, the Cleric runs over to them to tell them what happened. Elsewhere, Elfin is presented to Petra along with the girl. When they go to get rid of the girl, Elfin protects her, Mite and Dino separate the pair and Petra puts Elfin under her control. She immediately makes him change into Elfin-kon. Petra day dreams about creating a theme park just for her and the Dark Lord. Her dream is interrupted by Flint's arrival and he knocks out Dino who was holding Maria to free her. Flint goes to arrest Petra, she escapes on the back of Elfin. Maria is left to the care of Pterry and Getalong while Flint goes after Ptera and Elfin. Elsewhere Sarah and Tony have located Maria's mother and attempt to reunite the pair. Flint chases after Elfin and Petra, with Elfin uses his powers to use the landscape against Flint. Maria and her mother are reunited, which annoys Petra as everyone suddenly forgets about her. Elfin uses his powers to turn a horse statue into a merry-go-round, the horses come to life and attack the group. Flint is unable to help since he is in trouble himself. Pterry contacts Dr. Goodman and Batterball is sent to help. Batterball arrives and begins to attack the horses, with no effect. This makes the Shifter depressed. the others cheer for him, giving him the encouragement to transform into Batterball master who traps the horses using with flaming baseballs that loop around them, preventing them moving. As Petra has a go at the horses, Flint brings the Big Wheel that is chasing him around, much to her horror. Flint uses the Big Wheel to take out the horses, but the wheel continues on and Maria trips and falls in front of it. Just as it is about to hit her, her mother pushes her out fo the way and is struck instead by it, being sent flying. Elfin suddenly regains his concern for others and tosses Petra off of his back. As the Big Wheel comes back to hit Maria and her mother again, Flint goes to help but Elfin stops it, he begins to remember his first meeting with Maria. Flint strikes the Big Wheel and sends it flying. As Maria turns to Elfin for hope about her mother, Elfin transforms back to normal. After Petra and her henchmen leave, Maria's mother wakes up and remembers her. Later that night, Maria and her mother wake up to find a toy replica of Elfin, but have no memory of what it represents. The group decides to give the children in the town each presents before returning home. As they do so, Flint meets the real Santa, who offers him a present. Flint asks for his hat and he gives it to him. In the Land of Time, the Old Timer notes how Flint is the first to get a hat from Santa. Back home, Jillian scolds them for altering history, no matter what the excuse and threatens to take away Flint's badge. She then lays down the Time Bureau policy of "its Christmas so your excused" which shocks everyone. They tuck into the buffet thats been laid out and Sarah asks where Flint got his hat from. List of characters *Flint Hammerhead *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Pterry *Getalong *Rocky Hammerhead *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Elfin *Jillian Grey *Batterball *Old Timer English dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' This episode was often showed out of order from its original placement in the series in the English dub, often being labelled as episode 39. Errors *Maria's mother's disappeared during a war within France, the Fronde civil wars in France did indeed start taking place at this point in time. However, the start of the first war was May 1648, Maria's mother went missing in December 1647. *Like in many episodes, Batterball is absent after they complete their mission and go to return home, so where did he go? Notes *This is clearly a Christmas themed episode. *Every instance of the word "present" is spoken in English in the Japanese dub. Petra says also sings "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells", a reference to the song Jingle Bells. Mite, Dino and Petra also say "merry christmas" as they leave. *Jillian mentions she hasn't met Flint in person. *A note about Elfin denying being a messenger of God, this will be addressed in episode 23. *The Hebrew form of the name "Maria" is cited to be a reference to Mother Mary, whom Maria was seen praying to a statue of. *Dino and Mite enter the church room via a chimney like Santa Claus. *Tony is seen in a cheerleader outfit, complete with skirt along with Sarah when they cheer Batterball. Category:Episodes